decoderringtheatrefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Red Panda supervillains
__NOEDITSECTION__ Major/Multiple Appearance Villains .|?}} |Tim Vant|Christopher Mott|Steven Burley|}} |Scott Moyle}} |A supervillain who is terrorizing Toronto at the end of episode 13, "The Hand of Fate". It is later mentioned in episode 20, "Monkeyshines", that he had held Walter Potts captive. He next appeared as a secondary villain in "The Red Squirrel" when he tried to use an electrical disruptor to pull off a daring heist, only to be interrupted by the appearance of the Puppeteer's killbot. His specialties are centered around his (supposed) great intelligence and his many fantastic devices. One of the defining characteristic of the Genie is his incredible arrogance. As the Red Panda put it, "the Genie regards everyone around him as some level of idiot." When World War II began, all of the Red Pandas old enemies were taken by the government to avoid them from falling into Nazi hands. Rather than waiting out the war in a cell, the Genie was offered the chance to become the scientific advisory to a super group known as the Home Team. It should be noted the Genies help is not a change of heart, but as the genie says, "I traded one cage for another, but this one has nicer toys"|Brian Vaughn}} }} |Peter Nicol}} Nazi-Themed Supervillains and Pseudovillains |M. John Kennedy}} |Andrea Lyons}} |Christopher Mott}} |A skilled hypnotist and fan of puzzles, this man is a wannabe supervillain working for Dr. Schlitz and the Nazi army. He uses his punishingly large maze created out of the victims' minds, giving them an impossible cipher, giving them false hope that they might make it out. Each time the victims fail, he increases the heat and brightness until the victim surrenders plans that could be given to the Nazi army.|?}} |Andrea Lyons}} |??}} Lesser or One-Time Supervillains |?}} |?}} |?}} |Lesley Livingston}} |Brian Vaughn}} }} |Gregory Z. Cooke}} |Mike Murtoch, a master safe-cracker turned teleporting cat burglar with the supernatural aid of an ancient Egyptian amulet and a pair of mystic sapphires. He also bore the powerful Ankh of Sutech, which has the ability to instantly mummify any living flesh it touches.|M. John Kennedy}} Gangs and Cults |'"Mugsy"' - Member of the Scorelli Crime Family, missing a few teeth thanks to The Flying Squirrel.|'Jake' - Member of Scorelli's gang, staged a phony stick-up with "Mugsy" to get the attention of The Flying Squirrel.||||||}} Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 22: The Black Hand. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2007| |?}}| |?}}| Unnamed Cultist|Found dead at the gasworks by the Red Panda and the Flying Squirrel.|Status= |?}}| Unnamed Cultist|Bled to death while standing up at the gasworks, while under the control of the Destroyer.|Status= |?}}| Eight Unnamed Cultists|Knocked out by gas grenades at the gasworks. They all died, by being burned from the inside-out, when the Destroyer was banished.|Status= |?}}| |?}}|||}} Minor Criminals and Flunkies Foes Mentioned But Never Seen |?}} |Currently serving eight years in Saskatchewan. Unsurprisingly, it has been revealed that she possesses heat powers of some kind. However, it is possible that by Season Seven she may have served her sentence. And over an e-mail, Gregg Taylor reported she or another unseen foe will appear in Season Seven.|?}} |?}} Category:Red Panda Villains